La Ciudad de Oro
by Lune Lux Iseki
Summary: Basado en la pelicula el Dorado pero con modificaciones mías, Dos jovenes ambiciosos viajan hacia la Ciudad de oro en busca de mejor vida...pero nunca imaginaron que la leyenda se transforma en tragedia cuando el Humano normal interrumpe en esas tierras..


La ciudad de Oro

By. Lady Iseki Yaoi Yuri

Tiempo en los cuales el oro era el poder.

Gente de elite buscaba oro para subsistir en la tierra: casas, muebles, copas las joyas más finas etc. Todo y todas las cosas giraban alrededor del oro pero la historia más escuchada era aquella sobre una ciudad de oro, ciudad la cual estaba ubicada en medio del espesor de la selva cerca de la ciudad principal se ha oído que las personas que llegan hacia esta ciudad no regresan nunca a sus lugares, es por eso que solo la gente más valiente va a esa ciudad y en algunas ocasiones esta gente muere solamente en el intento.

Todo eso pasaba por la mente de Duo Maxwell mientras miraba un mapa de toda la ciudad con detenimiento, al mismo tiempo que su compañero Trowa Barton escuchaba lo que un señor le decía.

-Saben muy bien que ir hacia la Ciudad de oro puede ser muy peligroso para su vida- El hombre se tomaba las manos nerviosamente mientras miraba hacia los dos hombres parados al frente de el.-El señor les pide que no lo hagan, son las personas mas fuertes que tenemos y no quisiéramos desperdiciarlos por esas obsesión suya, con la ciudad, por favor...quédense.

Trowa mira hacia Duo y este mira al hombre frente a el.

-El que seamos sus hombres más fuertes no le da el derecho de impedirnos nuestra libertad, aparte de eso el ofrecimiento es poco, nosotros esperábamos mas de parte de tu señor, pero no viene al caso…ya es demasiado tarde para ese tipo de reclamos.- Duo se levanta y su larga trenza se mueve al compás de sus pasos hacia la salida.-Ahora le pido que se retire de mi vista y la de mi compañero por supuesto, el hombre hace un mueca de molestia y se retira de ahí.

-Era de esperarse que nos viniera a retener, ya se me hacia raro ver que Wuffei no mandara a alguien- Trowa se sentó donde, hacia algunos instantes, Duo estaba.

-Wuffei es un perseguidor, de primera…pero nada desistirá a que yo y tu encontremos esa ciudad- Trowa alzo su ceja mirando el mapa y después a su compañero.

- y cuando al encontremos… ¿has pensado en que hacer cuando encontremos esa ciudad?-los ojos esmeraldas de Trowa se posaron en documentos sobre la extraña ciudad de Oro

-Yo estaba pensando en los documentos que he leído, si es como dicen y no se puede salir de la ciudad yo me quedaría ahí eternamente y tu Trowa que piensas…-Duo no hablo con preguntas al chico que lo acompañaría a esa expedición, el joven dejo de leer los documentos mientras sonreía

-Me lees los pensamientos, ¿no es así?- Duo le devolvió la sonrisa y después tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de su fiel compañero y amigo.

Los dos se conocían desde pequeños, son grandes amigos y siempre se han apoyado el uno en el otro…habían escuchado lejanas historias sobre aquel paraíso perdido donde el oro era el único material y mineral existente, sin pensarlo dos veces decidieron investigar y es así como lograron encontrar documentos y mapas sobre los lugares donde estaría esa ciudad, no les costo nada trabajar en el reino puesto que no tenían padres, a si que el reino les encargo un tutor para que los cuidara y los entrenara para cualquier evento, todo eso fue hasta que el rey falleció y ellos por tanto obtuvieron su libertad y decidieron partir del reino, pero no contaban con que el hijo del rey se iba a enamorar de Duo a si estaba mandando a mensajeros para evitar que se fueran en busca de esa ciudad, pero ellos no desistieron.

Duo un joven serio que solo se muestra como es con Trowa usa un larga trenza de color castaño como el chocolate y poseía unos misteriosos ojos violetas que cuando se enojaban mostraban el color mas claro si era posible.

Trowa es un joven de color castaño claro y un largo flequillo que lograr taba una parte de su cara, sus ojos son verdes esmeraldas el es muy enigmático no suele hablar mucho con respecto a su vida.

-Los documentos, los mapas y todo lo otro nos muestra lo que pensamos…el interior de la selva y el echo de no volver a la ciudad.

Trowa dejo los papeles.

-lo mas seguro es que partamos hoy en la noche en nuestros caballos- Duo se levanto y se paseo por el lugar donde se alojaban.

-no creo que eso se posible- se escucho una voz por detrás, ambos chicos miraron y sus ojos brillaron en odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, ¿Quién te invito a pasar?- Duo hablo secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Esas no son formas de tratar a un rey, aparte de eso la puerta estaba abierta- Trowa empezó a ordenar los papeles para el viaje.

-Eso no te da el derecho de entrar Wuffei, te pido que te retires de nuestro hogar- Wuffei empezó a mirar a Duo mientras que este iba en dirección hacia trowa.

-solo vine a tratar de hablar contigo- dijo mirando a Duo abrazar a Trowa- Pero veo que estas ocupado.

-Wuffei todo lo que hablamos ya lo hicimos ayer a si que te pido que te vallas y me dejes en paz o si no-

-O si no te las veras conmigo. Dijo Trowa interrumpiendo a Duo- A mi no me importa que tu seas un rey o un emperador- Wuffei mira a Trowa y después se encamina hacia la salida.

-Gracias por ayudarme con el- Duo suelta a Trowa y cierra la puerta.

-Odio a ese sujeto, no aguanto tenerlo cerca de mi, cuando te moleste de nuevo solo dime- Trowa apaga las luces de esa habitación y junto con Duo se encaminan a empacar las cosas.

Ya era de noche en los suburbios de la ciudad del reino.

Duo acomodo las ultimas cosas en su caballo mientras Trowa hacia lo mismo en el suyo, subieron a ellos, en su primera parada deberían pasar el río para llegar a la selva.

Esta ves la aventura recien habia comenzado.


End file.
